The Fate of the Souka Clan
by Riotv2
Summary: A boy from an isolated clan is forced into the middle of a war that has been raging for over three years. Will he choose a side, or will he stand alone. On Hiatus for now.
1. Prologue

Fate of the Souka Clan

By Riotv2

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, minus the Original ones I've created for this Fic.

AN: This is the first Naruto fic. that I'm posting on this site. So if you have any comments or critiques please feel free to post a review. This fic will take place after Narutos' return from his 3 year training with Jiriaya. Though it will for the most part center around my OC. I'm going to try not to stray too far from the source material and stay true to the existing characters. Let me know what you think.

Prologue:

Within the Wave country there exists no hidden ninja village. For this reason the people of the Wave who require the services of a ninja often travel to the hidden village of Konoha, in the nearby fire country. It is for this reason also that a small clan chose to settle in the Wave country. They decided to make their home on a small peninsula located on the southern most coast of the relatively small nation. There they could raise crops and fish for food, and travel to a nearby city, which had experienced a large economic boom in recent years, to trade, and purchase cloth, metals and whatever else they might need while living in isolation. It was for all of these reasons they chose the Wave, because this clan had a long tradition of training Ninja. A tradition they wished to continue in secret, without the influence of a Hidden Village. This tradition continues on today.

Three individuals entered the outermost areas of the small community, an area for the most part consisting of a few small sheds and gardens. The one in the middle is taller than the other two, however all three are cloaked with deep hoods pulled low over their faces. Below them sprawled out in the low valley the town looked utterly peaceful. Like war and conflict had never even been known to these people.

It made them sick.

For over an hour they just stood and watched as the people who lived there go about their daily lives completely unaware of the three strangers. Then all at once they felt, or perhaps only then acknowledged, a presence silently watching them as they had been watching the town.

"You might as well come out now.." Said the tallest of them. "…we know you've been there for some time."

All three turned at once to find a ninja bearing a head band with no village symbol on it, as if he served no Hidden Village. The tall stranger smiled at that.

The ninja stood, his hand hovering near his kuni pouch on his leg, and looked them over a bit closer before speaking. "What is it you want here." It was more a demand than a question. It was obvious to them that visitors were something that these people weren't used to. They would have to tread carefully.

The tall one, quite obviously the leader of the three, took a step forward and all three assumed a submissive posture.

"I beg your pardon, however we have traveled a long way to seek out the great Souka clan. We have a request to make of your Elder."

The young Souka ninja tensed for a moment his hand creeping nearer to his kuni.

"You seem to know a lot about us…and if you have a request of us, then you should be willing to at least give us your name first."

He only smiled.

"Of course where are my manors…" He straitned. "…My name is Orochimaru, and I've come seeking help for my village."

* * *

The boy lay on the beach at the very edge of the peninsula. This was his favorite place, on most days he could be found in this place looking out across the water. On the clearest of days you could almost see strait across to the shores of Fire country. He often wondered what it was like there. Not that he wanted to leave his home. Like every member of his clan, he trained everyday of his life to uphold the clans traditions and to protect his loved ones. Though there were days when he wondered just who they had to be protected from. Nobody even knew exactly where their home was….right?

These where usually the kind of thoughts that ran through his mind when he came here. At least they did until a large ball of sand impacted heavily with the back of his head. After that the only thoughts that ran through his head were how many ways he could inflict pain on somebody without causing permanent bodily harm. Turning around he saw his two teammates standing at the very edge of the beach. It was obvious that the taller of the two, Katsuo, was the one who threw the sand as he was desperately trying, without much success, to stifle his laughter. His other teammate, Fumio, was adjusting his glasses with one hand and waving to him with the other.

"C'mon Takeshi. We have to go meet up with Hideaki-Sensei."

Takeshi smiled evilly to himself and he drew a kuni from the holder on his leg and rose to a crouched position, as if preparing to spring forward in an attack on his 'friends'.

Before Fumio could even react, Katsuo, who had been on the receiving end of Takeshi's idea of 'getting even', was already running as fast as he could back in the direction of the village. After seeing his grin widen at their teammates hasty retreat, Fumio followed in Katsuo's footsteps, trying franticly to catch up. Seeing the two run like that was more than enough revenge for the sand. He wouldn't let them live that down for some time. Takeshi replaced his kuni into it's leg holster and followed them back to the village at a more leasurely pace.

* * *

Orochimaru, Perhaps one of the most feared and hunted Ninja in the known world. A man who had found the path to immortality and can raise the dead from their graves to do his bidding. The legendary Snake Senin, rested on his knees bowing his head in a show of utmost respect and fielty for the person sitting before him on slightly raised dais. They were in one of the larger buildings in the small village. This was the office of the Elder of the Souka clan. The two men who accompanied Orochimaru were in similar positions a few feet behind and to either side of their leader.

The Elder was the first to speak.

"Orochimaru-Sama,…What is it you want from my people?"

'Elder' was the title given to the head of the Souka clan. In truth Souka Takeo was only about as old as Orochimaru appeared to be, and hardly the oldest person in the clan. He was however one of the Strongest ninja. A fact that was not lost on the visitors, futile as it might have been when compared to the strength of the Snake Senin. That, however was a fact that Orochimaru kept to himself.

"Takeo-Sama, first I thank you for seeing me-"

"If you would please, just get to the point. I'm very busy."

Orochimaru maintained his impression of respect, not betraying anything else he might be feeling. Though his underlings visibly bristled at the interruption.

"Of course Takeo-Sama. As you might know the Hidden Village of Sound is currently at war with both the Leaf and Sand Villages."

"We are not so far removed from the world that we get no news of what is happening around us." The Elder was now obviously becoming agrivated with his 'guests'.

"Yes, My Lord, of-course. Our forces are dwindling and my people suffer daily. I have come before you to request an alliance. We would gladly welcome your entire clan into the Hidden Village of Sound."

The Souka Head was silent for a time as he considered the 'offer' of a possible alliance.

"Orochimaru…" None of the three Sound Ninja could miss the fact that Souka Takeo had left off the 'Sama'. "…from what I understand, it was you who initiated this war. Did you not in fact deceive the Sand into aiding in your initial attack some years ago? Did you not murder their Kazekage in order to achieve this? And now you come here seeking that I commit the lives of my people to your cause?!"

The Snakes expression and posture remained neutral, while at the same time denying none of the Elders claims.

"My Lord is well informed."

"You come here talking of the suffering of your people, trying to appeal to our sense of family. Yet you fail to realize that our beliefs are not unlike those of the very people you seek to destroy."

The Elder rose from his seat and for the first time Orochimaru met his gaze. It was now a contest of wills to see who would divert their gaze first. It was at this moment that two Jonin guards entered the room in order to protect their Leader if nessicary.

Orochimaru looked away.

"I humbly beg the Lord pardon and take my leave. I'm sorry we could not come to some arrangement."

With that the three Sound ninja left the Souka Clan village. As they crossed the border of the village. One of the servants spoke for the first time.

"Orochimaru-sama Will we be returning to the village now?"

"Not quite yet Kabuto. You will return to Sound and prepare to mobilize your men on my orders." Orochimaru turned and began to walk away chuckling to himself. "I have business to attend to at the Village Hidden in the Mist."


	2. Chapter 1

The Fate of the Souka Clan

By Riotv2

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, minus the Original ones I've created for this Fic

Chapter 1

Takeshi moved through the trees with all the speed he could muster. Blood was flowing freely down his arm from a shoulder wound he only vaguely remembered recieveing. It hurt but by now the pain was the only thing keeping him on his feet.

He couldn't tell how many were left following him now, not that it mattered anymore. Fighting was simply no longer an option for him. From the very start of his flight from the Souka clan home, he knew there were too many of them for him to stand a chance in a strait fight. His only hope for getting away was to hurt them enough to impede their movements so they couldn't follow as easily. That meant laying traps behind him and using whatever delaying tactics he could come up with on the fly. Under the cover of his Kirigakure No Jutsu (Hidden Mist technique) he launched several barrages of shuriken aiming specifically for the enemy nins legs, managing to eliminate at least two from his pursuit. Then later he came across a river and created 2 Mizu Bunshin (Water Clones) and had them ambush his attackers, running for it while they fought. These tactics, while somewhat effective, were also costing him dearly. He had been on the move now for nearly three days strait. He had once tried to hide while sending another clone out in his place so he could rest for a bit. They saw through that however, and he was forced to fight his way though under his mist. That was probably where he had picked up his shoulder wound, he was also now running on very little chakra. Between his injury and his chakra reserves his only option was to put everything he had into speed (which wasn't much) and hope it was enough to get him to Konoha before the sound nins managed to catch him.

'_Man. I hope I'm at least going in the right direction. Heh, that would figure, I'd go through all this just to wind up going in the wrong direction.' _He thought, idly as his vision began to blur. _'So…This is it then. Hideaki-Sensei, Fumio, Katsuo…I'm sorry I couldn't make it.'_

He leapt again for the next branch, he never made it however. His energy finally giving out, he began to fall. Faintly he thought he heard, as the darkness closed in around him, the sound of something large tearing it's way through the trees above him. Followed closely by the sounds of battle and a lot of screaming. Then only silence.

* * *

"….You found him…training areas?" a low voice said from somewhere nearby. He could barely discern what was being said from where he lay, barely with the strength to stay awake. 

"Hai… -samma." This voice seamed to be younger and with a hint of a growl.

It took Takeshi only a moment to realize that he wasn't dead. From the white walls and sheets of the room he was in, he guessed that he was in a hospital of some kind. He tried to sit up only to fall back with a moan as the movement brought on a wave of dizziness and throbbing pain from the wound in his shoulder, which had been dressed, and only confirmed that he had been brought to a hospital.

The door opened and a young woman of imposing build with blond hair walked in before closing the door behind her, through which he could see briefly a few individuals around his own age trying to peer into the room after her.

The woman walked over towards him while reading over a clipboard.

"You shouldn't try to move too much." She said calmly as she rechecked his wounds, to be sure that they hadn't opened again. "You're suffering from extreme Chakra depletion and you lost a lot of blood." The door opened once again and another girl with dark hair walked in carrying a tray with some small bottles on them.

The older woman just nodded to her in acknowledgement then continued. "You were unconscious when a patrol found you." He tried to sit up again only to be held in place by her surprisingly firm grip.

"..wh..where.." was all he was able to get out before his dried throat caused him to go

into a coughing fit. The dark haired girl rushed over and pressed a cup of water to his lips and urged him to drink, while the older woman answered his incomplete question for him.

"You are in the village of Konoha." He coughed again on the water and reached out for her causing him to again grunt in pain at the sudden movement. "Ho…Hokage…I must find the Hoka…" Was all he could get out before he fell again into unconciousness. The two women just looked on in concern before the younger one turned to her superior in concern.

"Hokage-samma?"

Tsunade shook her head in obvious confusion. "Keep an eye on him Shizune, I need to debrief the squad that brought him in."

* * *

Back in the Hokage's office: 

Tsunade sat behind her desk, looking over an official report. Before her stood the four members of team 8.

"How many did you find?" she asked looking up from the file.

Kureni spoke up first. "There where five of them chasing him." The one we captured alive took his own life, before we could manage to get any information out of him. There was no doubt that they were from the Sound."

The Sixth thought on this. _'Orochimaru what are you up too?'_ "What were you able to determine about where they came from?"

This time it was Kiba who spoke up being the best tracker of the three.

"Akamaru and I were able to trace his path back for quite a distance. He left a trail of blood for almost a full day's travel. Beyond that it seems that he was wounded in a large confrontation. We discovered another dead sound nin where the blood trail originated. So we can only guess that he was discovered then fled after being wounded in the fight."

Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "For them to have chased him so recklessly withouteven taking the time to dispose of their fallen…the boy must have done or seen something that Orochimaru didn't want to get out."

"Do you wish for us to continue our investigaton, Hokage-samma?"

"No, Kureni. When the boy discovered where he was he grew alarmed and demanded to see me, before he passed out again. This was obviously his initial destination." She rose and stood before the window. "We'll just have to wait until he wakes up to find out what is really going on."

* * *

It was nightfall before Takeshi again opened his eyes. This time it didn't take him nearlyas long to realize where he was or to remember what had happened the last time he woke up and tried to sit up too fast. 

"Ohh good you're awake." Takeshi focused on the source of the voice and saw the dark haired girl from before walk over to the door and briefly speak to someone on the other side who imeadiately ran off, before returning to the bedside with a bowl of broth for him.

"Hokage-samma said to let her know when you woke up. She should be here soon so you should try to eat something." He took the bowl and sipped at it slowly. "By the way my name is Shizune" she said while changing the bandage on his arm.

"I'm Takeshi." He replied in between sips.

"Takeshi…you're a shinobe?" she settled in the chair next to him. As he nodded inresponse. "From what village?"

He sat the bowl aside. "I'm not from a Hidden Village." At that moment the door opened and the blonde woman from earlier stepped inside the room closing the doot behind her. Shizune stood and bowed respectfully.

"Hokage-samma." Tsunade acknowledged her with the same nod as the day before.

Takeshi just looked at her in shock. "Ho…Hokage..?"

Before anyone could stop him he was out of bed and on the floor bowing as low as he could in respect.

Tsunade got over her initial shock almost immediately, and placed a hand on his good shoulder to help him back to bed. "Please, you don't need to bow. I do however have a lot of questions for you."

Takeshi allowed her to help him up and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Of course, Hokage-sama. I'll try to answer all of your questions."

Tsunade sat in the chair that Shizune had just vacated. "Now lets start with who you are and where you come from."

Takeshi sighed and began his tale.

" My name is Souka Takeshi. Originaly my clan came from the Village Hidden in the Mist. Though a few generations ago one of my ancestors, the Head of our clan at the time, was shamed by the village. He was brutally punished and then exiled. My clan, believing that the village was unjustified in their actions, decided to adopt his shame as their own and went into exile with him. Since it was the village that imposed the exile they couldn't legally declare us Nuke-nin (Missing Nin). We eventually settled in an isolated area of Wave country. And we've been there ever since. Recently however an emissary came from the Sound village with a request for us to join their village. When we refused, they left. They came back a few days ago…" His voice trailed off at the memories that came to him of the death and anguish he had been witness too.

Takeshi was broken out of his thoughts by Tsunade's voice. "Why would the Sound have wanted you to join them?"

Takeshi met her intimidating gaze with unfaltering certainty, all traces of the painful memories instantly erased from his face. The sudden change was enough to set everyone in the room on edge.

"They wanted our strength. My sensei said that it seemed like they were recruiting allies… in order to launch an attack on Konoha." As much as the changes had startled them, this was almost more than they could take. As soon as the words left his mouth, Shizune was already rushing out the door and back to the Hokage's office to begin preparing for the worst. Tsunade meanwhile remained behind with Takeshi in the hospital.

"Listen Takeshi-san, this is very important. I need to know what the emissary said. Any clues as to what their plans might be."

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama. I wasn't there when the emissary arrived. I was out training with my team, and didn't arrive back until after the meeting was over." Takeshi looked down in disappointment. Tsunade rested her hand on his shoulder.

"What about the rest of your clan. Do you think there might be any other survivors?"

He shook his head and seemed to sink even lower. "I'm not sure. The fighting was getting heavier when my father ordered my team to evacuate and to warn you of the impending invasion. The rest of my team never even made it out of the village. They sacrifised themselves to buy me the time to escape." The tears were flowing freely down his cheeks now. "They died… and now I…I…" Tsunade sat beside him on the bed and placed her arms around his shoulders turning him to face her.

"Takeshi-san, your clans sacrifice is not in vain. You survived and completed the mission your father trusted you with. I will dispatch a team to your village to try to find any other survivors."

Calmer now as her words began to sink in Takeshi straitened himself and again met her gaze. "Thank you Hokage-samma. May I please make a request of you?"

"Of course Takeshi-san. Konoha is in your debt."

Takeshi steeled his gaze. "When you send that team…I want to join them. I must learn the fate of my people first hand…" His hands clenched at his sides, and he spoke in a low steady voice that belied the rage behind them. "…and if possible avenge their deaths."

* * *

AN: The word 'Souka' actually means 'homless' in japanease so i thought it would be fitting given the background i've created for this clan. Which i will get into more detail on in one of the next chapters. i just thought that it would be a littel to much info to give in this situation. Leave me some reviews guy let me know how i'm doing.


	3. Chapter 2

The Fate of the Souka Clan

By Riotv2

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, minus the Original ones I've created for this Fic

Chapter 2

He sun had only just risen. Store owners were setting up their shops, in preparation of another average day. Everything in Kanohagakure seemed to be about as normal as you could get in a Ninja Village. At the main gate however, a young man was pacing back and forth very impatiently, much to the chagrin of the two Chunin guards posted there. They also wanted very much for whoever he was waiting for to show up so they could be rid of the angry foreign ninja.

The previous night at the hospital the Hokage had given her consent for Takeshi to accompany the team she was sending to investigate what had happened at his home. The team was supposed to be assembling at dawn to leave, but he had been there for the last two hours, and was about to move out on his own when a boy, about his age, riding on the back of a dog that could only be describes as enormous, easily the size of a large tiger, launched himself off of one of the nearby buildings and landed just a few feet away from him.

The wild looking boy hoped off his dog and gave Takeshi a quick once over before speaking.

"Hey, you're looking better, how's your shoulder doing? You had a pretty nasty wound there yesterday."

Takeshi thought for a moment. This guy obviously knew about him so was probably a member of the team he was supposed to meet. The fact that he knew about his injury hinted at the fact that the team he was assigned was most likely the same one that had recovered him only a few days ago.

"Uhh,… it's better thanks. The medic nin here are incredibly skilled." Takeshi rotated his left shoulder experimentally only experiencing minimal discomfort and soreness. He'd be back at full strength in another day or two.

"Yea they know their stuff alright. Just don't over do it. If there's going to be any fighting you'd better leave it to me. Ohh, the names Kiba, by the way." The obviously brash over confident boy extended his hand, which Takeshi gladly accepted.

"Takeshi. I guess you were the ones who found me the other day?"

"Yes we did." Both boys turned around to the source of the voice to see three individuals walking towards them. Two women and…well it was hard to say since all he could see under the low hooded coat were a pair of sun glasses, but from the way the person moved, Takeshi guessed that it was probably a guy. "Takeshi it's good to see you're feeling better, Good morning Kiba."

The wild boy wore an almost feral grin. "Heh, morning Kureni-sensei. Hey guys. What say we get going?"

Kureni made some quick introductions between Takeshi, Shino, and Hinata, and began to explain the mission in some greater detail.

"Ok listen up everyone. As you all know we found Takeshi here the other day about two miles outside of Konoha, being chased by a few Sound Nins. What you probably don't know is that they had been chasing him for over three days."

At that all three members of team 8 had to reevaluate their estimations of Takeshi's strength.

'_Woa…a three day chase on the run from Kami only knows how many enemies… this guy's either really strong or really lucky.'_ Thought Kiba. The others held similar thoughts as their teacher continued.

"Takeshi's Clan village was attacked by the Sound for refusing to join them in preparation for another attempt to destroy Konoha." If they were shocked before this time the young Chunin were struck speechless. "He and his team were ordered by their superiors to break away from the attack and give us warning of the Sounds plans. Unfortunately Takeshi lost both of his teammates before they were even able to escape from their village."

'_Man,…the more I hear the more I want to tear into that snake bastard and all of his men!'_ Kiba's increasingly bloody thoughts were accompanied by a low growling from his companion, Akamaru. Hinata looked at Takeshi who was intently staring at the ground, the growing killer intent radiating off of him in waves. _'Poor Takeshi-san. He's been through so much.'_

The third member of the group… well Shino was as stoic as ever.

"Our mission is to return to Takeshi's home and ascertain the situation. Takeshi you should know that the Hokage has already given authorization for us to fully support your clan in what ever way we possibly can." He only nodded in response. "Once the situation becomes clear we can send a message back here to mobilize either military reinforcements or the medic teams which are already on standby."

* * *

Initially it took Takeshi nearly 3 full days of travel to reach Konoha, all while attempting to loose his pursuers. This time however, after half a day of traveling Kureni was able to estimate that at the pace they were holding they could rest during the night at the Fire countries border, and expect to reach there objective sometime before nightfall on the second day. If that is, they don't run into any opposition.

During the trip they managed to find a few of the locations where Takeshi hand attempted to make a stand. Along with a few of the Sound Ninja he had managed to eliminate early on. Shino who up until now hadn't said much of anything pointed out that since the bodies were still there, it was "unlikely that any other hostiles remain in the area, otherwise they would most likely have removed their fallen". It actually surprised Takeshi that the person, whom he had actually assumed was mute, spoke with such direct clarity and propriety. He was still seething inside, but his rage was lessening a bit as he got to know the ninjas he traveled with. It occurred to him that before, he had never given much thought as to what foreign shinobe might be like personally, aside from what his sensei had described about the various fighting styles and jutsus he had encountered, which weren't much since the Suna clan's ninja strength was primarily for the protection of the isolated clan, and not for running missions as in most other hidden villages.

* * *

As the three began to make camp, Takeshi and Kureni began searching fro wood to make a fire. She probably would have left that to one of the others normally but this time she wanted to speak with Takeshi in private.

"Listen to me Takeshi," She began. "I can't even begin to know what you must be going through right now. However I do know what it's like to lose the people close to you. I just wanted to make sure that you prepare your self for what we might find there."

Takeshi turned to look her in the eyes. "Arigato, Kureni-samma. I can never repay you or the Hokage enough for what you are doing for me, and I know it must look to you that I'm going to loose it any second now. I am angry, hurt, and mentally exhausted for the last few days. However I want you all to know that I won't let my emotions get the better of me. I was there to see many of my clan fall. I'm well aware of what we may find there, and I will do my best to not let any of you down. I will likely have the rest of my life to grieve for my clan, or should I die as well…then I will have no reason to grieve for them since I will be among them in the after life."

Having gathered enough wood for the night, Takeshi started back towards camp, leaving an increasingly distraught Kureni to contemplate his words. _'To be able to keep yourself going after so much has already happened to you…you must have a great inner strength Takeshi. I'm sure your clan must be very proud to have you as a member. I fear however what we may find even if you don't. Just don't be so eager to join them if the worst has happened.' _With these thoughts racing through her mind she followed him back towards camp.

* * *

All around him the bodies of everyone he knew lay scattered, frozen in their deaths showing the torment and pain they must have suffered before the end. He saw his team mates Katsuo and Fumio, his two best friends laying back to back with all manner of throwing weapons impaled into their flesh. They must have died fighting to protect one another even as it was hopless to do so. He fell to his knees before his fallen comrades, as he could still hear their voices coming to him as if born of the wind itself. Things they had told each other, things they shared as children playing at being ninja with kuni fashioned from sticks. _"C'mon Takesh!! Today we start out official training."-"Hey bro wanna go train with me? We can go practice our marksmanship before meeting Fumio later."-"Hey guys it's great that we're gonna be on the same team huh? I wonder who our new Sensei is going to be."-"Ohh man you three are hopeless. You'll never get it right if you don't give it everything you have! sigh Why the Elder stuck me with you guys I'll never know." ……"Takeshi…you failure." _This voice was more than the wind. He looked up to see eyes of his two best friends in the world burning with hatred as they leveled their glares directly at him. _"Where were you why weren't you here?!" _He couldn't respond as they spoke the harsh words to him in unison. "I…I…" _"You nothing. You abandined us Left us here to DIE while you ran like the coward you are." _

He started to back away only to have his ankle grabbed by the blood covered hand of his sensei, who was pulling his body along the ground inching his way closer de to the fact that he was currently missing a leg. _"You should have been here to fight with us. At least then we would've died together. You weak, pathetic, useless nobody." _"Sensei I…I…"

He took a look around him seeing the rest of the previously motionless corpses moving towards him muttering similar curses at him. He tried to block them out tried to run only to come face to face with his own father. He was wearing the shattered armor of the Elder and had a large slash across his neck from some kind of blade. He said nothing to takeshi, but only looked upon him with shame and disappointment in his eyes. That hurt worse that everything before.

The walking dead began to press on him gathering closer and closer. He could hear them curse him, hear them scream for his blood. They were calling his name as they began tearing at him.

"_Takeshi!"_

"_Takeshi!"_

"_Tak_eshi!"

"Takeshi!"

"Takeshi! Get up!"

He could feel someone shaking him as he slowly began to come around. He opened his eyes to find both Kiba and Shino standing over him. He could clearly make out Shino's face now since he was without his coat. Though he still wore his sun glasses, both biys had looks of concern on their faces.

"Hey you ok man? I guess you were having a bad dream or something huh? I guess after whats happened it's no wonder."

Takeshi sighed deeply in reliefe and sagged back down into his previous position. "Yea, it was just a dream. Thanks Kiba, Shino, for your concern."

"Any time man. We still have a few more hours before we have to get going why don't you try to get some more rest. We'll wake you when it's time to go."

Takeshi nodded and turned on his side while closing his eyes. No more sleep would be coming to him that night. In the morning they packed camp and continued on their way to his home. They would reach it before mid day. Then he would see if his nightmare was really a dream or some kind of vision.


	4. Chapter 3

Fate of the Souka Clan.

By Riotv2

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, minus the Original ones I've created for this Fic

AN: sorry about the long wait for this one. College aplications had me bogged down for a few weeks. I still haven't recieved any reviews for this story. C'mon guys, you've got to let me know how i'm doing. Also i'm thinking about pairings though they probably won't happen for at least a few more chapters.

* * *

On the final day of their trip Takeshi began to relay whatever information he could recall about the Sound Nin who had attacked his home, as well as everything he knew about the layout of the surrounding area. They stopped when they were within an hours travel to the small village itself, and began to plan a strategy. It was agreed that Shino would send out his swarm of insects first to inspect the area ahead of them. When they actually began to move it would be slowly with Kiba, Akamaru and Hinata up front to look out for traps and hidden enemy ninja that might have been missed by Shino's bugs. Takeshi, as the only one who had first hand knowledge of the area, would be right behind them to relay directions and essentially lead them through the forest by the least known paths. Kureni and Shino would bring up the rear, to cover them all in case of an ambush since it would likely come from behind. It was also agreed that when the time came, Shino would send some of his swarm back to the village with a message for his clan, which would then be taken to the Hokage.

They were just entering the outermost perimeter when one of Shino's Kiki bugs alerted him to the fact that the village contained only a few individuals, though being only insects of course they couldn't identify more clearly weather or not they were members of the Souka Clan or left over Sound forces.. Akamaru and Kiba's noses also reported the smell of smoke and a large concentration of blood coming from the direction of the village. Takeshi was about to rush headlong into the village, when he was restrained by Kureni.

"Takeshi, I understand your feelings, but we can't get ahead of ourselves. We know there are people alive in there but we don't know who they are. They could very well be a clean up crew left by the Sound to take care of any survivors…"

Rather than having the calming effect her words were intended to have, they had the opposite. Takeshi broke free of her grip with a surprising amount of force, and she realized that, though they had talked about his skills on the way there, she had absolutely no idea what he was capable of. Takeshi was leaping from tree to tree before anyone could stop him, and they had no choice but to follow.

It was only a few moments later that their situation grew worse. Before anyone could react, a large amount of chains began to spring out of everywhere, from the trees, the shadows, even from underground, and wound themselves around all of their bodies, stretching them all out into a spread eagle pose and hoisting them into the air, with the exception of Akamaru who was lashed to the ground, and muzzled by the chains. They were all effectively immobilized.

Hinata, who still held her Byakugan active, scanned the area while they struggled. "Kureni-sensei… th..the chains…It's a genjutsu…"

Before their red-eyed Jounin instructer could respond they heard a distinct and fairly evil laugh, coming from seemingly everywhere all at once.

"Kukukuku, very good little one." The figure, and the source of the voice seemed to grow out of the ground before them. "So the coward returns…"

The figure was a man wearing the standard garb of the Sound, minus the mask, he had instead thin glasses and very short dark hair, with a Sound protector tied around his leg. He walked towards Takeshi while twirling a Kunai around his fingers.

"We were wondering why our persute team hadn't returned yet." He regarded the members of Team 8. "It seems that you actually made it to Konoha. No matter, not one of you will survive this to report anything."

He took another step closer to Takeshi and held his blade up to the boys chin, digging the point in slightly. Takeshi didn't flinch and only met his gaze with a look of defiance, as the man went on. "I am a bit insulted that you only brought back a bunch of kids and a woman with you. I would have so loved to have killed someone of more notable reputation…" It was then that he noticed Hinata's eyes. "…Ahh a Hyuga, from the main house I would guess judging from the lack of a seal on her head. Perhaps I was wrong about you boy. Orochimaru will reward me greatly for bringing him this prize."

The Sound Nin was so engrossed in his discovery that he almost missed the large amount of mist that was beginning to gather quickly to the area, so quickly in fact that in a few moments it would be nearly impossible to see even his own hand in front of him. His wicked smile only grew further.

"Now, now we'll have none of that. Though I am impressed that you didn't even need hand seals." The man plunged the Kunai into Takeshi's chest, just as the mist grew too thick to see the boys anguished look. Hinata and the others gasped in shock. They could hear the rending of flesh by the blade, though Hinata herself was forced to watch with her Byakugan.

He could feel the blood pouring out over his hand and running down his arm. He was a little confused by the sensation, it was flowing very quickly and was…cold?

His eyes widened suddenly as he felt a Kunai imbed itself into his shoulder, followed by two more to the back of his knees. His jutsu fell from Team 8 even as he fell to the ground in complete agony. The mist quickly faded to reveal a large puddle on the ground rapidly soaking into the dirt. Kureni and the others looked up to see takeshi leaping down from the trees and standing over their foe with another kunai in his tense hand, like he was only barely stopping himself from sepparating the mans head from the rest of his body.

_'He used his distraction to replace himself with a Mizu-bunshin, then combined that with the Kirigakure no Jutsu, to cover his attack. He's been hiding his strength.' _Kureni thought as she watched the boy in action.

The now free Leaf Ninja gathered around him as he knelt down and spoke in clear deliberate words. "Where… is …my…clan." The only response the got was the pained gasps of air from the injured man. Takeshi gritted his teeth and gripped him by his hair forcing them to look into each others eyes. The Sound Nin saw his own death there, and began to stutter in fear. "De..dead…mmo…mmoslty." The grip on hir hair tightend and Takeshi's eyes narrowed.

"Mostly?!" The defeated man began telling all he could of the battle, and of the few survivors that were taken prisoner. Those were being taken back to the Sound Village along with all of the clans records and scrolls that could be found. Kureni knelt down next to them. "How long ago did they leave. Which direction." The man shifted his gaze over to her, weakly. The color had drained from his face and his breaths were getting shallower they knew he was losing blood fast, and would soon die from the loss. They had to make this quick. He couldn't answer before lapsing into unconciousness. He would be dead within minutes. Takeshi couldn't bring himself to care. He dropped the mans head and rose to face the others.

"We have to hurry and find them…" Kureni interrupted him.

"We will Takeshi, don't worry, but for now we need to go into the village and try to find their trail. Kiba…" she turned to him. "…can you sniff out where the other ones are in the village?"

The wild looking boy turned in the direction of the smoke and sniffed the air, his canine partner doing the same. His eyes opened wide, "They're coming this way."

Hinata reactivated her Byakugan and scanned ahead of them. "Three of them Sensei, in the trees ahead, but…" Shino coughed slightly as all three dropped to the ground, two of them out cold and the third barely staying awake. A large cloud of bugs flew off of them and up into his sleeves and hood. Kureni smiled at her student.

"Well done Shino, We'll tie them up and bring them along with us to interrogate in the village while we try to look for the trail. We need to see what happened there."

With Shino and Kiba carrying two and the third slung across Akamaru's back they all entered the village and were stunned into silence at the carnage before them. Even his nightmare the night before couldn't compare to the reality of what he saw. Many of the bodies were strung up on to racks made from the wreckage of the buildings and fences that once comprised the small town before them. The bodies had been tied down to them and then cut open so the carrion birds and scavengers of the area could feed on them. The mark of the Sound Village had been carved into the foreheads of each and every one with a shallow blade. A clear message to never cross them. There were also a great many bodies left where they had fallen. Appairently their three prisoners were in the middle of leaving that message when the screams of their comrade brought them running.

With tears flowing steadily down his cheeks, Takeshi lead them through the horrible scene towards the middle of town. There they found tall pole standing errect, cut from a log. Half way up its length was a figure hanging from his hands tied around the broken length of a sword buried into the wood deep enough to support him. The figure was letting out low moans. Recognizing him, Takeshi gave and anguished cry and ran towards the pole.

"FATHER!!" He climbed up the side using his chakra and cut the man free. Jumping down to the ground they all saw a large gash going in a angle across his chest, his armor nearly cloven completely in two. Hinata began to work on closing the wound with her limited knowledge of medical jutsu. She knew right away it would be hopeless.

"Father…" The Souka Elder opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Ta…keshi… did you… make it?" The young boy, holding his fathers hand, nodded as Kureni also knelt next to them.

"Yes father. These Ninja are from Konoha. They came to help us. Please hold on." The dying man smiled up at his son.

"No…son…m..my time… is done." His smile faded. "The…there were… others…cough…taken."

Kureni spoke up. "We know, my team is searching for their trail now. We will find them. You have my word."

His smile returned as he looked at her. "Th…Thank you, Leaf…Ninja. cough…I…am glad…that …my …son got to… you in…time. cough" The Souka Elder went into a fit of coughing, blood coming freely out of his mouth.

"Father, don't talk. You must save your strength." Takeshi cried worriedly.

He looked back up at his son after the fit had subsided. "N…no…my…son. Y…you must let… me go." His look turned serious. "Pro…tect…our people. Pro…promise…me!"

"I swear it…Father." Takeshi's eyes took on a determined look. "I won't fail you. I'll make you proud." His father smiled again as he lay his head back down staring strait up at the sky.

"You…al..ways…have…Ta..keshi... I…lov…"

His body sagged and his head rolled to the side. Souka Takeo, Elder of the Souka Clan, was gone. Takeshi eased the mans head back onto the ground. His tears falling on the face of his father.

"Goodbye, Father."

Kureni and Hinata lowered there heads in silent respect at the Clan Head's passing. After a moment Kiba and Akamaru ran into the scene.

"Kureni-sensei! We've found the trail of the survivors. It's heading north from here, towards the Rice Country." Kureni and Hinata acknowledged his words and rose to join him then stopped and looked back at Takeshi. He closed the eyes of his father and crossed the man's hands over his chest. Takeshi bowed low over him as if whispering something into the mans ear. "I will keep my oath, Father, I will save our clan."

Takeshi rose and walked into one of the nearby houses, one of the few left with only minor damage. Inside he strode purposefully towards a small chest hidden under the wreckage of the collapsed roof. Inside he found two smallish, wrapped up packages.

When he emerged from the house the others saw what he had been after. He was now dressed as if ready for battle. He was clad in a short sleeved dark red shirt with dull metal fore-arm guards going up to his elbows. His hands were still covered by the half fingered gloves he wore before. With the metal plate emblazoned by the scratched out symbol of the Hidden Mist village, a sign of where the clan found it's origins, now covering his upper body was a black close fitting sleeveless top, like a martial arts gui, with white along the edges and across the shoulders, tied at the waist with a thin white belt. Along with this went black pants, tucked into medical tape extending up to his knees, and his normal footwear. He had a Kunai holster on his right leg.

As he walked once again towards his father he retied his forehead protector to his head. It's blank surface gleaming in the sun and long black fabric hanging down his back. Shino had tied their three prisoners to the pole securely. Takeshi regarded them and looked up the pole at the sword buried into the wood. Once again he acended the pole and took the sword from it's perch before dropping back down to the ground with it. It was his fathers sword, the sword of his ancestor. It's hilt was wrapped in dark blue fabric. It had no hand guard like ordinary katana, the sword style of its original owner had no use for one. The blade had been cut cleanly, half way down it's length, the very cut that must have gone through his father as well. His hand clenched around it. He took the scaberd from his father's waist and tied it around his own, with the sword resting against his back rather than at his side.

He looked up at the waiting Leaf Nin. "Let's go."


End file.
